Karaoke: Bleach Style
by tarna
Summary: what happens when all the bleach charecters are forced to sing by a crazed girl who has their diaries CRACK humor randomness


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. :)**

**AN: this is just something random funny and stupid (but a little angsty) that I will be doing in my spare time. Some songs fit the characters and others are just random ones I thought would be funny. :)**

**If you want any character (even ones I've already done) to sing any (repeat ANY) song I will use it and credit you :)**

**Anyway on with the story, please enjoy.**

**Warning: there may or not be yaoi/yuri used for humor or black-mail but I haven't decided yet also spoilers (but nothing really important)**

"WHAT THE….!!"

Every character in Bleach woke up with similar exclamations or thoughts. They all were in what seemed to be an auditorium. General mayhem and panic followed.

"Does anybody know what's going on here!" yelled Ichigo over all the noise.

"Does it look like we know Strawberry!" yelled Renji from the row in front of Ichigo.

"Don't call me Strawberry ya stupid pineapple."

"That the best comeback you can think of Ichi."

"I'm gonna f—"

"That's enough," said a mysterious voice. "I swear you two fight like an old married couple."

"WHAT!!" Ichigo and Renji yelled, red faced, as the others laughed.

"I'm sure most (all) of you don't know who I am so introductions are a must," said a teenaged girl from the stage. "I am Tarna and I am the authoress of this, which means I have supreme power."

The girl had long brown hair to her hips and pale skin. She was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.

"What do you mean supreme power?" asked Aizen, standing from his seat near the back.

"Meaning if I felt like it I could make you do the chicken dance while singing the llama song." Suddenly her pleasant smile turned to an evil psychotic grin as she sat a box on a nearby table. "Oh and if you refuse I have everyone's diaries right here."

"Why should we believe you?" Said Aizen, once again challenging the authoress.

"Well, oh look here is _your _diary Aizen-_sama _(sarcasm) I wonder what you may have written." Tarna said with here psychotic grin back in place. "_Dear Diary, it is the 19__th__ of June and rather warm outside. As I walk past the training grounds I see as the sun shines, reflecting off the slim pale back of-"_

"That's enough!" Aizen yelled, losing his cool. "_I_ believe that you do have our diaries."

"-and?"

"I won't say it." He replied defiantly

"Ok that's fine. I guess we can just finish reading this _interesting_ book that makes Aizen seem like a stalker" said Tarna while picking up the diary.

"NO! sigh you have supreme power. I am powerless to your methods of blackmail."

"Thank you, but your diary really is getting interesting," She said eating popcorn "oh, before I forget, none of you can use your powers without my permission.

"Is that just to protect you from being impaled?" asked Renji loudly.

"Yes, actually" the authoress replied.

Everyone seemed to sweat drop at that answer.

"Well on to the tor- I mean singing." :)"First up is…dun dun dun Matsumoto. Please come on up.

The busty vice-captain approached nauseously.

"Ok you shall be singing Milkshakes by Goodnight Nurse." Tarna said as the music began to play, the lights dimmed and a screen with lyrics appeared at the back.

**My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge!**

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge!

I know you want it,  
the thing that makes me,  
what the guys go crazy for,  
they lose their minds,  
the way I wind,  
I think it's time

lala-lalala,  
warm it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting,  
lala-lalala  
warm it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting,

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge!

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge!

I can see you're on it,  
you want me to teach the  
techniques that freaks these boys,  
it can't be bought,  
just know thieves get caught,  
watch if you're smart

lala-lalala,  
warm it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting,  
lala-lalala  
warm it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting,

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge!

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge!

and once you get involved,  
everyone will look this way so  
you must maintain your charm,  
same time maintain your halo,  
just get the perfect blend,  
plus what you have within,  
then next his eyes are squint,  
then he's picked up your scent,

lala-lalala,  
warm it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting,  
lala-lalala  
warm it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting,

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge!

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
it's better than yours,  
damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge!

By the end of the song Matsumoto was dancing to it. Many of the more pervy guys have passed out from nose bleeds while Hitsugaya was beet red and sinking farther into his seat.

"That went well. Now who to pick next..."

* * *

**An: gasp so many questions! Who will be picked next? Are Ichigo and Renji really a married couple? And who has Aizen been stalking?**

**Please review (I have _your _diaries /evil laughter/)with any questions comments or suggestions for songs. Also you can make the characters deadicate thier song to any other character.**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Tarna ******


End file.
